Jedi Doesn't Mean Reckless
by HayaMika
Summary: Caleb Dume is along with Depa Billaba on another mission and as she was training Caleb, he injured himself. He tries to act all tough but later learns that just because Jedi can withstand pain doesn't mean they are reckless, even with the smallest of injuries.


**Me and my friends came up with this idea really early in the morning... I haven't slept all night so please excuse any errors.**

* * *

"Caleb, its only going to get worse if you don't let me help you"

"I'll be fine Master, its just a small sprain"

Caleb was out training with his Master on one of their missions when he fell and hurt himself on some rocks. His ankle was swollen but you couldn't tell because of the boots he wore. He was surprised he twisted his ankle at all, seeing how thick and sturdy the Jedi issue boots were.

"A small sprain can become a bigger issue than you realize. You can't go hobbling around with a sore ankle, especially not on a battlefield. And I don't want to loose you because the others have an advantage over you due to your injury and stubbornness." Depa said, catching up with her young Padawan and carefully pulling on him by his wrist to keep him from walking forward.

"I'm supposed to be a Jedi someday. I can't be stopped by some small sprain." Caleb said, locking his teal eyes with his Masters brown ones.

"Jedi may not be stopped from pain but we are also not stupid enough to ignore an injury if it can be helped."

Caleb, continuing to be his usual stubborn self pulled himself away from his Master, continuing on his trudge back to their campsite for the night.

"I'll be fine."

Depa shook her head, sighing before following her young Padawan.

* * *

Caleb and Depa arrived at the campsite. As Caleb hobbled into the campsite, the few Clones that were camping with them watched him as he took a seat on the ground next to the fire.

Depa came trailing behind, sitting down next to Caleb.

"Ey, what happened to you Dume? Why you hobbling around like that?" asked Captain Styles, using his bowl of food to gesture over to the injured Padawan.

"He hurt his ankle during training. He says he's ok though." Depa answered, taking two bowls handed to her by Commander Grey. She handed one of the bowls to her Padawan, who had his injured ankle extended in front of him. He was twisting it around and moving it, the pained expressions on his face giving proof that it hurt. He paused for a second once he finally registered the bowl that his Master was handing him. He quickly pulled his ankle back under his robe, taking the bowl of food from Depa.

"Thank you…" Caleb said as he looked away from his Master and began eating.

Depa looked at Caleb for a few seconds before beginning to eat as well.

* * *

Depa entered the tent she shared with Caleb. He had already gone into the tent a while ago, insisting that he was tired and wanted to rest up as much as possible. She began to remove her brown outer robe, folding it up and putting it next to her sleeping bag. She then removed her boots, placing them by the tents entrance next to Calebs.

Before Depa could settle down to sleep, a sound of rustling came from the sleeping bag next to her, followed by a small hissing-through-your-teeth noise.

"Caleb?" Depa asked, looking towards her Padawan. Suddenly the rustling stopped. Silence fell over the two.

"Caleb, I know you are awake." Depa said, not able to stop the small smile that made its way across her face. Caleb let out a small sigh and sat up.

"I'm sorry Master. I really tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't."

"Is it because of your ankle?" Depa asked, putting her hands in her lap.

Caleb allowed his stubbornness to fall and nodded his head.

"Will you let me see it?" Depa asked, maneuvering herself to sit cross legged and facing Caleb.

Caleb sat there for a second before pulling his legs out from under his covers. He spun himself around to face his Master. Finally, Depa got a good view of her young apprentice's ankle. It was swollen, and small black and blue patches lined the once tan skin.

"Oh Caleb…" Depa said quietly.

"I thought I could handle it on my own…" Caleb said, pulling his knees to his chest.

Depa sighed.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." She said, standing up and walking out of the tent. There was some hushed whispering from a nearby tent and a little bit of shuffling. A few moments later Depa entered the tent again. She took a seat on her sleeping bag and then started to open the small first aid kit she got from one of the Clone's tents. She pulled out a roll of thick wrapping, the kind of wrapping used for broken arms on the battlefield. It wasn't a permanent solution to their problem right now, but it provided some protection until it could be looked at back at the Jedi temple.

"We are going to need to wrap it so it doesn't get worse. Do you want to do it? Or should I?" Depa asked, holding the bandages in one hand while looking towards Caleb.

Caleb thought for a moment before holding his hands out for the bandages.

Depa handed them to him as he put his foot out further so he could easily reach it. As he began to wrap it, Depa watched as he would wrap it too tight in some areas and not tight enough in others and every so often she would help him and make sure he was doing it right.

Once they were done, Depa cut the bandages and showed Caleb how to secure it so it wouldn't come loose.

"Does it feel a little better now?" Depa asked, putting the rest of the bandages back into the first aid box and setting it of to the side.

Caleb wiggled his toes and moved his ankle a little to see if it still provided for some simple movements without much pain.

"It still hurts but not as much." He replied, patting down on the bandages to make sure the fit was still secure.

"Its still going to hurt a bit until it fully heals. But for now, at least it can't get too much worse." Depa said, situating herself into her sleeping bag.

Caleb followed suit, getting back into his sleeping bag as well. They laid there for a moment before Caleb broke the silence.

"Thank you, Master Billaba."

She smiled, "You're welcome, Caleb"


End file.
